Goodbye
by Isla Bell
Summary: Jake and Sherry's last night in China...


"That's it? That's all I get?_ See ya round_?"

Jake avoided the blue eyes glaring at him with pure fury as Sherry pushed her way past his frame and into his hotel room. He sighed, one hand rubbing the bridge of his nose as he closed the door quietly. He had known this was coming, but had still hoped to avoid it. Only a few hours ago they had both been informed that their debriefing was complete. Jake had given as much blood as he was willing and was more than ready to be on his merry way. He'd only had one last thing to take care of.

Saying goodbye to the woman who had saved his life, in more ways then one.

Not one to really plan anything, Jake had found himself in the hotel lobby with her watching him expectedly. His casual thanks and the cool goodbye had hurt her, he saw it flicker over her face before she pulled down that mask of indifference and returned the favour.

Yet here she was. Hands on hips staring at him with pink cheeks. Jake tried not to groan. He wasn't up for this. Not now. Not ever.

"What did you want me to say? Get on my knees and thank you for everything, swap friendship bracelets and promise to meet once a month?"

Sherry's hands moved from her hips to cross over her chest. "No." she snapped, "but after all we've been through you act like... like it was nothing! Like I'm just someone you barely know!"

"You know, technically, we've only spent like... a week... in each others company."

Jake regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He sounded so petty, as if fighting side by side, bleeding together, almost _dying_ together, was nothing. Sherry blinked at him, bemused by his sudden aloofness. "You know what," she told him, her quiet voice barely hiding its quiver, "I thought you'd changed. After China... it's like you found something to care about. But you're exactly the same arrogant jackass I met in Edonia. Enjoy your fifty million Jake."

Sherry made to leave, all the fight suddenly drained from her body. She'd come up here hoping to give him a piece of her mind, but now, as he let her pass without a word just as he had a few weeks ago in that locker room, she didn't know why she thought it would make a difference. He didn't care about anything other than himself.

"Sherry." he suddenly said, as if placating a small child throwing a tantrum. Sherry's hand froze on the door handle and she had to force herself not to look back over her shoulder.

"See you round." she hissed under her breath just loud enough for him to hear. The door had barely opened an inch when his hand slammed against it, pushing it shut. Sherry jumped and spun only to be knocked back against the wall by Jake's firm body which was only inches away. She was about to demand to know what he thought he was playing at. Unfortunately her ability to speak was quickly hampered by Jake's mouth suddenly crushing down on her own. Sherry let out a muted squeal of surprise. Had the wall not been firmly pressing against her back she may even have jumped away from him. Instead she remained very still with her eyes wide open and waited for her brain to figure out what was going on.

Jake pulled away slowly. Their bodies weren't touching, but he was close enough to smell the sweetness of her skin. Neither said anything for what felt like an eternity and Jake suddenly wondered if he'd made a mistake. That is, until Sherry pushed herself on to the very tips of her toes just to be able to reach up and slide a hand over Jake's shoulder as her lips hesitated so close to his. Jake let a hand steady her by wrapping it around her hip. He could feel the heat of her skin through the cotton of her top and he so desperately wanted to slide his hands beneath it. For a moment they simply looked at each other, half questioning what they were doing, half giving in to the knowledge that it was a long time coming. It was Sherry who closed the gap. Both sets of eyes closed as lips met and parted, slowly at first, hastening as Sherry's hand moved from his shoulder and Jake let his other arm wind its way around her waist and pull her closer.

Unsteadily they stumbled further back into the room. "This doesn't change anything." Jake mumbled against the skin of Sherry's throat. How he wanted to suck that flesh until it was covered in his mark. She had to understand that he couldn't be Mr America. He wasn't the hero like Redfield or Kennedy. He was the dirty little secret hidden away by some politician. And that suited him just fine, as long as Sherry understood that this was it for them. There would be no white picket fence or riding off into the sunset.

"I thought you'd say that." Sherry groaned as her fingers began to work the clasp of his belt. "Right now, I don't care."

Jake couldn't help the small grin on his lips. "You haven't been drinking have you?" "_Please say she isn't drunk"_ Jake pleaded to a God he'd long ago renounced.

"Only a glass... or two. I'm fine. I want this." She told him, snapping the belt from his jeans with a surprising amount of confidence which only caused the crotch of his underwear to grow very, very tight.

"As long as you're sure babe." Jake drawled. Before she knew it Sherry was being held aloft in the air with her legs wrapped around Jake's waist as he made his way toward the bedroom. Their fall to the bed was hardly graceful but quickly forgotten as hands began to tear at clothes, quite literally. Sherry's blouse lost a few buttons as Jake was curious to discover what was hidden beneath. He'd had a quick glance once in China and was suddenly desperate to get a real feel of that perfect skin.

The rest of Sherry's clothing except her simple white underwear were soon discarded, leaving Jake still fully clothed, something Sherry was attempting to change when his hands quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them just over her head. Sherry blinked up at Jake who let his eyes roam the flushed pink of her cheeks, to her chest which was slowly rising and falling as she caught her breath. The slight indentation of her stomach meant he could see the curve of her hips bones, leaving the slightest gap at the top of her underwear that seemed so inviting. Bringing his eyes back up to meet hers Sherry felt her skin tingle beneath his look. Leaning forward Jake whispered against her mouth, "Dont... move..."

Sherry nodded once in submission to whatever he had planned. She had expected him to be different, more frenzied and ruthless. Instead Jake traced a line down the middle of her breasts and over her abdomen, making no contact save for his hot breath. Sherry's hands wound themselves in the pillow beneath her head and closed her eyes. She could feel him now, between her legs, hands sliding up her thighs so lightly it made her quiver with anticipation. Jake's fingers hooked either side of her underwear and he hesitated for just a second before slowly bringing them down to her knees.

His next touch was not gentle or slow at all. Sherry couldn't help the audible gasp of surprise as his hot tongue made contact with her already moist flesh. Sucking hard he used his tongue to flick the small bundle of nerves that made Sherry's hips buck against the bed. Sherry groaned his name, her voice breaking when his hands firmly placed themselves inside her thighs and pushed both her legs open, limiting her ability to convulse as the pleasure grew. Once Jake had had enough of watching her twisting on the bed he unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor. Pulling off his shirt he placed himself between Sherry's legs and lowered himself over her. This was it, the point of no return. He cast Sherry one last questioning look as she wound her hands around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

He was inside her in one fluid movement and immediately began rolling his hips at a pace Sherry could barely keep up with. All she could do was hold on to his muscled body and bite her lip against the tirade of moans threatening to escape. It was the inevitability of it that brought her the most pleasure. It had been that moment in the cabin when it started, she was sure of it. When she began to see him as more then just something she had to protect. Remembering all those moments they'd shared, the looks of concern he'd given her after they'd been attacked and the way he offered her his hand and always held on just a few moments longer then was necessary. She could tell from the eager roaming of his hands and mouth that he had been waiting for this too. How surprising that he hadn't made a move sooner, she thought. Until, she realised, that this was never going to happen again.

Her nails dug into the skin of his back as if she could hold on to him forever. Never again would she taste him on her lips or feel him moving inside her. Sitting up Jake pulled her on to his lap, keeping his hands tightly pressed against her hips he helped her find a rhythm that caused Sherry to throw her head back and drag her nails over his shoulders, leaving a tail of red marks that would last longer then there once in a lifetime encounter. She could feel herself getting closer to the end. Torn between fighting the building pleasure and wanting to loose herself completely Sherry spoke Jake's name against his ear as if chanting a prayer that would make the night last and last.

But it couldn't. Clinging to Jake's sweat covered body with all her strength Sherry let her body take control. She felt the warmth spreading within her as Jake too found himself unable to hold back any longer as she called out his name. Carefully he lowered them both back onto the bed, turning so they could remain entwined as they faced each other. Sherry was staring at his chest, a slight frown on her face. Jake panicked.

"What? Is something wrong?"

Sherry shook her head slowly, finally bringing her bright blue eyes up to meet his. "No. I just... can't believe we just did that."

Jake smirked playfully and gestured the small droplets of blood on his shoulder. "Well there's your proof."

Feeling slightly bashful now the passion of the moment had passed Sherry gently ran her fingers over where her nails had been. How she hated to think that she would not be the last woman to do this with him.

"I did say that this was it babe..." Jake told her softly. He didn't want to sound like an ass, but he had to make sure she knew... things couldn't change. Not yet anyway.

Sherry nodded. "I understand."

They dressed slowly, the reality of their parting closing in on them both. If someone had told Jake six months ago that he would meet a woman who could make him actually doubt his path in life he'd have laughed in their face. But here he was, wondering just what it might take to be worthy of a girl like Sherry.

"You can stay, if you want." Jake offered once they were fully clothes.

Sherry shook her head, one arm coming up to hold the other in a half hug. "I don't think that's a good idea, in case someone notices..."

"Right. Probably wouldn't make a good first impression with your new boss, sleeping with the guy you were sent to bring in."

Six months ago Sherry would have assumed Jake was being a smart mouth. Now, as he half smiled at her and ran his hands over his short hair she knew he didn't mean any ill will. He was stating fact.

"Right."

Stepping from Jake's room Sherry nervously eyed the empty hallway. This was it. Tomorrow she had to pretend like nothing had happened here tonight.

"So er..." Jake began.

Sherry smiled a little awkwardly. "We already said goodbye, okay. So let's just say goodnight for now."

Jake nodded, relieved he didn't have to think up something final to say to her. Swiftly he leant forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, super girl."

Fighting the urge to raise her hand and press it to the spot now tingling on her cheek Sherry took a shuddering breath and wished Jake Muller a good night for the last time.

Jake closed the door once Sherry had disappeared from sight, resting his head against the frame. Part of him was still bewildered by what had happened, another part was telling him he was a selfish prick for letting it happen. He needed to find something to say to her that would let her know exactly how important her presence in his life had been...

The following day Jake sat before a man who opened a large brief case filled with dollar bills.

"Fifty million in cash, as requested."

Jake eyed the money, enough money to live an easy, comfortable life on. Unfolding his arms he stretched out his hands and fingered the closest note, pulling it from the band keeping it rolled with the others he casually placed it in his pocket. Nodding at the man Jake stood, clipped the case and closed, and pushed it back.

"I think you made a mistake. I only asked for fifty dollars. Keep it."

With that he left the room, feeling for the first time in his life a sense of accomplishment he'd never known before. Flipping open his phone he tapped in Sherry's name and a short message. Grinning to himself he hoped she'd understand the meaning behind it.

Yeah. Perhaps one day soon he'd pay a trip to Uncle Sam. For now he had a new purpose to be getting on with, one that was going to keep him busy.

* * *

Disclaimer; I do not own the RE franchise.


End file.
